narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nui Fujikami
NOTE: This image is created by Tsurugani. It's an adoptable which means anyone is able to use it. Background Nui Fujikami was the fifth born child out of five children. Apparently, the four other kids died because of a mission they were sent on. It was just Nui and her dear parents. A couple of months later, after the atrocious death of the four children, Nui's mother was assassinated by two rogue ninja. It was confirmed that one of the rogue shinobi pulled out a chain choker, while the other wielded a large kunai. Nui only tragically lived with her father, who was a bit neglectful at times. At the age of six, Nui was taught fuinjutsu, as well as Petal Release. One sunny day, she discovered her ability to possess the Petal Release kekkei genkai. Her dad was notified about it and he had the urge to train Nui. The two released a ninja tool shop, where Nui had to craft weapons, seals, and many more. Nui developed a love for fuinjutsu when she enrolled in the Ninja academy. There she would test her abilities out to see if she could promote to the Genin ninja rank. Nui wasn't so popular in her class-especially the whole academy. She was usually neglected because of her extremely small family and being the only still-living child. Sometimes the negligence her class grew hurt her. But after a while, she befriended about two girls in the class. It was told that these two students were actually sisters. Together, they formed a kunoichi duo, but after learning a lot about Nui, it was a kunoichi trio they bonded. Nui was one of the top people in her class, and even though she was still neglected, she was still remembered. Because of this amazing feeling, Nui came out of her shell. Nui and her dad continued receiving money for the shop. They were very happy together, and her dad stopped neglecting her. This same thing happened in the academy after a while, even though Nui didn't recieve any other best friends besides the sisters. She became very skilled in Petal Release, as well as fuinjutsu but she only used small chakra-taking techniques, which were a bit weak but still helped in the Academy. Nui enjoyed studying the Fujikami history with her father. They learned about their Fujikami idols: Sakuya Otsutsuki and Sumire Fujikami. Nui's father adored Sumire, while Nui herself nearly worshipped Sakuya. After that, Nui enjoyed the academy. She enjoyed her life. A ton of years later, a rogue ninja named Kawaki attacks Konoha, causing destruction and wrecked havoc all over the once-so-peaceful village. Nui understands that Boruto is the only one who has the nerve to stop him, but she knows that doesn't mean she can't protect the village as well. Nui will protect the village by using a forcefield which she was taught by her father. It is a Petal Release protection ability that her father invented. Personality Nui is a mellow and calm girl. She is also deeply intelligent, but sometimes has her dumbfounded moments, as shown when she doesn't know what sarcasm is. Sometimes she is very stubborn. She can also be short-tempered, hotheaded and competitiv. That's how she earned her signature title "The Hotheaded Cherry Blossom". Out of everything, Nui is an amazing, fun-loving, and smart kunoichi who has faced plenty of tragic events but tries not to let that get in her way of happiness and fun. Nui is known to have an evil, devilish side; according to Shino Sensei she once disrupted the class by using what looked like to be some black dust which she said was for crows. She also made some chirping sounds which interrupted Shino's lesson. The whole class shared a tremendous laugh and Shino Sensei couldn't help but send her to detention while everyone was playing outside. Nui wasn't sad about this. Appearance Nui has black long hair with a blue hat that has "fluffy muffs" on the bottom. It's a bit mistaken for a winter hat, due to its appearance. Nui has black eyes and peach skin. She wears a blue and white traditional top with white long sleeves. She has a brown pocket of fuinjutsu scrolls. Nui sports a pair of black short jeans. She wears fishnet sockings and black ninja sandals. Abilities Nui possesses the Petal Release kekkei genkai due to her clan and its heritage. She specializes in fuinjutsu, such as weapons and so on. Trivia * Nui's favorite foods are dango and curry. * Nui's least favorite foods are anything with spice in it. Quotes (To Father) "What's sarcasm, daddy? Is it a ninja technique or what?" (To Father) "Sakuya is the best Fujikami ever!" (To her classmates) "Don't tease me because I'm short, ok?! Height doesn't matter when you look at this cherry blossom!" Category:DRAFT